Scandinavian War (WW3)
Overview The Scandinavian War was a series of attacks by Russia on Finland, Norway, Denmark, and Sweden over a period of 2 months at the beginning of 2020. The war was the first major series of battles since the war escalated into a world war. The war began coincidentally on the same day that the United States and Australia launched an attack on Russia based in Warsaw. The war ended with Russia again gaining territory in Europe and the EU declaring war on Russia, in addition to the first official formation of an Alliance against Russia. The Scandinavian War showcased the ferocity of Russian expansionism and the severe effect of the loss of NATO and the United Nations. The anti-Russian war effort up to this point had been largely disorganized, with no concrete entity posing a threat to Putin's aspirations. Timeline January 2020 * Jan. 1: Russia unveils a new aircraft made specifically for destroying naval ships. The United States sets up a naval blockade near Poland and Denmark. * Jan. 3: Australian forces meet up with U.S. forces in Warsaw to prepare an attack on Russia. * Jan. 6: Russia invades Finland with 300,000 soldiers and armored vehicles. The United States and Australia launch an attack on Kaliningrad. * Jan. 7: Clinton meets with David Cameron to discuss a possible alliance if Russia comes out of this confrontation victorious. * Jan. 8: Russia bombs Warsaw and begins to push its enemies out of Kaliningrad. * Jan. 9: Russian forces capture the city of Kouvola with little resistance. Russian forces rally in Tallinn to prepare to attack Helsinki from the south. * Jan. 11. The EU declares war on Russia. Russian troops advance toward Lahti and are attacked by United States forces. * Jan 12. The two sides set up positions around Lahti. * Jan. 14: English forces land in Helsinki and prepare to stop an invasion. * Jan. 15: The Battle of Lahti begins. The Americans win the first day of fighting and the Russians begin to be pushed back. * Jan. 17: The Russian army is pushed back to Kouvola. This angers Putin, and to compensate for lack of progress in Finland, Russia uses its new aircraft to break through the American blockade in the Baltic Sea. * Jan. 19: Russia invades Denmark. France and Germany declare war on Russia. Iran declares war on France and Germany. * Jan. 22: Russia attacks Copenhagen before Germany can mobilize troops to defend it, since Denmark got rid of its military in 2017, and it falls within a day. * Jan. 23: Russia begins to occupy the rest of Denmark, meeting heavy resistance from German forces. Russian troops in Tallinn launch an attack on Helsinki in order to separate United States and Australian forces. * Jan. 25: Russian forces are beaten severely at Helsinki while they push back toward Lahti in the north. * Jan. 27 Russia captures Lahti in the Second Battle of Lahti but is beaten back from Helsinki. * Jan. 28: Russia fully occupies Denmark and drives German forces out in the Battle of Odense. * Jan. 29: Russian reinforcements arrive in Tallinn and prepare to invade Helsinki. * Jan. 31: Russian troops in Lahti advance toward Helsinki along with troops in Tallinn. February 2020 * Feb. 1: Russia launches a full scale invasion of Helsinki. * Feb. 3: United States and Australian troops hold up better than expected and neither side gains much ground. * Feb. 7: Russia annexes Denmark and sets up a new pro-Russian government and institutes a draft. * Feb. 8: Russian ships launch missiles into Helsinki and weaken the American grip on it. * Feb 10: Russia defeats the last of the Australian forces in Helsinki and the Americans begin to lose morale. With the invasion of Finland taking longer than expected, Putin cancels plans to invade Norway. * Feb. 12: The Russians win a major position in Helsinki, beginning to drive the Americans out. Clinton again meets with David Cameron to discuss an alliance. He agrees, as the situation is looking grim for the Americans. * Feb. 15: Russian bombers destroy American defenses in Helsinki, leaving it vulnerable. * Feb. 17: Russian forces capture Helsinki. The Finnish government flees to Brussels. Putin orders a swift invasion of Stockholm using ports in Riga and Tallinn and delays his naval attack in the Gulf of Mexico for 2 weeks. * Feb. 18: Russian forces arrive in Stockholm and are met by both American and English resistance. * Feb. 20: Russia is defeated in the embarrassingly fast and brutal Battle of Stockholm. Putin cancels the invasion Sweden and focuses on occupying Finland, which surrenders later that day. * Feb. 24: Russia annexes Finland, more than doubling their total territorial gains in Europe. * Feb. 25: America, England, and Australia sign a temporary alliance treaty to halt Russian expansion and become what is known as "The Alliance." * Feb. 26: Russia schedules its attack on New Orleans for March 3rd. Russian ships assemble in the Atlantic. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Scenario: WW3